Look Into The Mirror
by Amaranti
Summary: The first time Sebastian and Blaine have rushed, tipsy bathroom sex.


**For this Kink Meme prompt: glee-kink-meme . livejournal com / 32650 . html ? thread = 43852682**

* * *

Blaine is a fucking_ mess_ in Sebastian's arms, his body shaking as he presses his clothed erection against Sebastian's jeans-clad thigh, craning his neck to try to capture Sebastian's lips while his fingers fumble with his boyfriend's belt. Blaine whimpers in frustration when Sebastian grabs his wrists and holds them with one hand.

"Baby, we're here so you can drink some water and sober up a little," Sebastian reminds him, wanting to smile in amusement when Blaine groans petulantly and rolls his eyes at Sebastian. "I know you want to have some fun," Sebastian continues with a teasing grin, shifting his thigh purposefully, making Blaine moan and close his eyes in pleasure. "Let's find an empty guestroom and fuck there, does that sound good?" Blaine doesn't answer and Sebastian grabs his chin with his free hand so Blaine has no choice but to look up at him, alcohol and lust making his eyes a little unfocused. "We can make love on a comfortable bed there."

"Why don't you fuck me here?" Blaine is louder than necessary as he struggles to free his hands. Sebastian lets him go with a sigh, starting to leisurely unbutton Blaine's shirt as Blaine launches himself at Sebastian's belt again. He tugs Sebastian's jeans off clumsily and before Sebastian could step out of them starts to try to get rid of Sebastian's underwear too. "I borrowed Kurt's lube."

"You asked _lube_ from Kurt?" Sebastian asks as he unzips Blaine's pants, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Blaine made him promise that he will not be mean to Kurt and rub in too often that Sebastian is the one Blaine is dating now.

"I didn't _ask_," Blaine scoffs, like the very idea is ludicrous. "It was on his bedside table."

When they are both naked Sebastian gathers their clothes and throws them into the bathtub, hoping no one vomited into it. He doesn't feel like checking, though, because Blaine has his head thrown back and his fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking himself with absolutely no finesse but a lot of desperation.

"Turn around," Sebastian grits out. Suddenly he feels overwhelmed with want. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the sight of Blaine's pale ass and the curve of his back as he quickly leans forward and places his palms on the mirror, maybe it's the knowledge that this is _Kurt's_ bathroom and next morning when Kurt comes in to wash his face he will see Blaine's come all over the washbasin and know that it was _Sebastian_ who made Blaine come.

Blaine is _a lot_ louder than usually. _One_ finger halfway in, not even moving or brushing his prostate, and he is already moaning shamelessly, widening his stance and rolling his hips back.

"Stay quiet. We are not at home." Sebastian adds a second finger maybe a bit quicker than it's comfortable for Blaine, but Blaine's loud groan is unmistakably of pleasure.

"Fuck me, _come on_," Blaine begs, whimpering as Sebastian sinks his teeth into his shoulder and adds a third finger, not even trying to be gentle or teasing but caring only about having Blaine ready as soon as possible. "I want your dick, okay? _Please_, god. All night I couldn't stop thinking about it. About how it would feel, you fucking me hard and fast, not caring about anything but to get off and…"

"Is that what you really want, Blaine?" Sebastian sneers, wrenching his fingers out of Blaine's hole and pressing a soft kiss against the back of Blaine's neck in apology when Blaine groans in pain. All night Blaine was too busy singing with Rachel and clinging to Kurt's neck to even _glance_ at Sebastian. "You want me to screw you here in your ex-boyfriend's bathroom?"

"Yes!" Any other time Blaine would have glared at him for the ex-boyfriend part. Sebastian smirks, taking his cock into his hand. He doesn't thrust into Blaine all the way, but he isn't quite as patient and careful as he usually is. The desperate 'Come on' and 'I'm ready, _do it_' between the sweet little whimpers and moans for more show Sebastian Blaine doesn't want him to be gentle either.

When Sebastian first slams his cock into Blaine his boyfriend fucking _screams_, his head bowed, fingers clawing at the mirror.

"I told you to be fucking quiet," Sebastian grits out before he presses his palm against Blaine's mouth firmly. He has never done this before, and for a moment he wonders if this is maybe too much for Blaine, but then his boyfriend clenches around his cock and nods.

They have never done it like this before. Blaine told Sebastian he likes slow lovemaking, with lots of kissing and foreplay and sweet words whispered into each other's ear as hands roam teasingly over their bodies. But _this_, this reminds Sebastian of hurried fucks at Scandals, no patience or reason to tease and just bask in each other. But at the same time it's so different, because this is not just a random one night stand Sebastian doesn't even know the name of. This is _Blaine_.

"Look up, baby," Sebastian gasps out as he presses inside balls deep, Blaine's moan muffled by his hand. "Look into the mirror. See how goddamn pretty you are with my cock inside your tight ass?" And _fuck_, Blaine does look so pretty, with his curls clinging to his forehead, the lovely blush on his cheeks and Sebastian's hand over his mouth. Something hot twists in Sebastian's stomach at the sight, and he raises his free hand to twist Blaine's nipple as he continues to fuck Blaine roughly. "I would jerk you off, but I don't think you could keep quiet if I didn't have my hand over that filthy mouth. You think you could come only with my dick in you?"

Even with Sebastian's hand Blaine can't stop whimpering, his hot breath pouring onto Sebastian's palm. He doesn't last long; when he comes his whole body shudders, his hands slipping off the mirror and Sebastian follows him soon, holding Blaine close with his arm wrapped around his chest as he rides out his pleasure.

"Okay, fine, this was fun," Sebastian murmurs into Blaine's shoulder as he lowers his hand and laughs softly at Blaine's huge grin in the mirror.


End file.
